I'm here
by soulm8
Summary: this is my story on what took place between SouEul couple when Jandi was kidnapped by Jae Ha.


ONE SHOT

This is my version of what took place when Jan Di went missing and kidnapped by Jae Ha.

The F3 is in the lounge, trying to call Jun Pyo, he has not shown up since his encounter with Jae Ha. They also haven't heard anything from Jan Di.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? Who are you, huh?" The three guys were distracted by a loud female voice.

"What is that?" Woo Bin asked.

His two friends just shrugged.

"I need to talk to F4!" answered another female voice.

Yi Jung didn't fail to recognize the voice, and the determination behind it. He was about to go outside when the door swung open, revealing her, Miranda holding her in the arm.

"Gaeul!" Yi Jung quickly stood up.

"Sorry, this girl…" Miranda was cut when Yi Jung snapped to her.

"What are you doing to her? Let her go." He walked towards her, he felt irritated seeing a saddened Gaeul bullied in front of him.

Gaeul walked inside, while Yi Jung closed the door behind her. She stared on her shoes for a few second before he looked to Yi Jung, to Woo Bin, to Ji Hoo, and then she settled her eyes to Yi Jung.

"You need to help me. Jan Di is missing." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

The F2 quickly rose from their seat.

"Gaeul, you go with Yi Jung, try every place she might been. I'll try to call Jun Pyo. Woo Bin?"

Woo Bin just nod, knowing what he has to do.

The 4 of them hurriedly went out of the lounge; students outside the lounge gave way to them, and most of the girls are frowning and staring fiercely to Gaeul. They are asking each other about her, and why is she with the F4, and it did not slip from their sight Yi Jung's hand on her wrist.

"Your boss called Jan Di's parents telling them she's with us?"

"Someone called them, but it can't be Boss, he wouldn't do something like that." Gaeul's tears have now finally found their way down their cheeks.

Yi Jung felt so tense, worrying about Jun Pyo and Jan Di, and HER; looking at her now, he felt how worried she is. He lift his right hand from the steering wheel and hold her hand, "Don't worry, we will find her," giving her an assuring smile.

Gaeul only nod, and gave him a weak smile.

They drive around Shinhwa, going to the porridge shop, going to their house, but they didn't see Jan Di.

"Gaeul, it's getting late, I know you are tired by now. I'll just send you home." She just nod.

His phone rang; Woo Bin is on the other line.

"Okay, see you in the Gu mansion, I'll just send Gaeul home."

"Any news from them?" she weakly asked.

Yi Jung just shook his head.

Before Gaeul get off his car, Yi Jung took her hand, "Gaeul, don't worry too much. We'll do our best to find her, so you two can talk and laugh again tomorrow." Yi Jung said trying to make her smile.

By then, Gaeul started to cry and nod at the same time. Yi Jung pulled her closer to him, and enclosed her body to his arms.

"Sssshhhh, I'm just here, everything will be alright. She'll be okay, she's Jan Di after all."

Driving to the Gu mansion, Yi Jung felt stronger determination to find Jan Di, he needs to find her for HER. He reached the mansion in just few minutes, realizing how fast he did it, he just smiled, shaking his head, 'I'm acting different because she's different.' He chuckled on his reasoning.

He met Woo Bin and Ji Hoo; they barged into Jun Pyo's room.

"Yi Jung, sunbae! You found her? Where is she?"

"She's in the hospital with…" He was not able to finish.

"Hospital?" Gaeul is really now in panic.

Yi Jung chuckled. "Relax, okay? I know that you'll react that way, that's why I personally came here. Let's go."

"Is she really okay?" Gaeul asked. They are now on their way to the hospital.

"I've told you already. She's okay, she's now with Jun Pyo in the hospital. That model guy kidnapped her, and Jun Pyo saved her."

Gaeul just kept quiet, thinking about Jun Pyo's deed for her friend.

Not hearing any reaction from her, he glanced at her, "Hey, you don't believe me?"

Gaeul smiled and looked at him, "I believe you. Sunbae… thank you."

Seeing her smile brightly and looking at him straight in the eyes, he has to focus back his eyes on the road before she see him blush.


End file.
